A Princess Story
by Cillyme
Summary: Not your run of the mill princess story. A Cinderella twist!
1. Chapter 1

**A Princess Story**

Disclaimer: I don't know who owns the story of Cinderella; I always believed it was universally owned by everyone as part of folklore. But if anyone wants to have a problem with it then I don't own the character they think I don't own. Now we can all be happy.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there was a princess. (Well when isn't there?) But this isn't your ordinary princess story. For you see, this princess was beaten most cruelly by her father the king. He was a terrible man who went by the name of Ferdinand the Great. He had two children by his late wife, the delicate and lovely Queen Sara.

His eldest child is our Heroine, she was a tall well built girl of the age of eighteen, and she was addressed by everyone as Princess Elle, just Elle among her friends.

The younger child was a daughter also. She was sixteen and her father's favorite as she loved hunting in the woods alongside him. Her name was Princess Beatrice. She was also a lovely girl, but had not yet blossomed to her full potential like her sister.

Now here's the problem. Elle looked just like her mother. She had long black hair that shone in the sunlight, big, bright, brown eyes with long dark lashes that any girl could envy. This was the Kings falling point. He felt he could not look upon her without seeing her mother, who was so dear to him, and he felt it was his fault she had died. He had also thought her a very willful and stubborn child from a very young age, but had failed to notice that she was just very spirited, not unlike his beloved Beatrice.

So he beat her. Not unmercifully, he wouldn't leave her bleeding after hours of whipping, or days of being lashed to a wall. No, it was simple things like slapping her when she spoke out of turn, or throwing her across the room when he was in a temper. And he never did any of this in front of her younger sister. Beatrice never believed that the large bruises her sister sometimes had were from their father. She had sensed a great deal of tension between the two but put it down to her sister as snobbery. They had never really gotten along well, both being interested in different things.

Elle loved to explore. There was a large wood just outside the castle. There was also a farm she would secretly visit occasionally. She loved to help organize, and she loved to feel useful. Her friends often teased her that she was a household maid in her previous life.

On the day our story begins Elle was bathing when her maid informed her that she had been summoned by the king.

"What does he want me for?" she asked, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. She tried to be brave, but her father really scared her sometimes.

"He didn't say miss, but he asked for your sister as well." The maid replied as she helped her out of the tub.

This remark calmed Elle down quite a bit. She dressed as quickly as she could, not wanting to arouse her father's anger this early in the morning. As she descended to the throne room she heard a great commotion outside. Her sister's head appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Hurry Elle! Father has a guest arriving and he wants us to greet him!"

Rushing down the rest of the stairs Elle joined her sister in the procession moving towards the door. As the big doors opened she saw a big carriage, very well made, rolling to a stop in front of the castle. With a mighty groan the great gilded door swung open to reveal a man. He could have been handsome, had he not been overdressed and over confident in himself. Well placed mirrors made a halo of sunlight around him as he stepped out of the carriage and approached the princesses.

Taking Elle's hand, He gazed into her eyes as he leaned in to kiss it. It would have been breathtaking if he hadn't had such weak, pale eyes. Elle tried not to shudder as she noticed him checking her out. She felt he was undressing her with his eyes.

He lingered a moment before moving to Beatrice. Elle could see her sister was quickly becoming infatuated with this newcomer.

Elle smirked inwardly. 'Who would have thought overdone would be Beatrice's type?'

Trying not to giggle she helped her sister lead the young "gentleman" to King Ferdinand. Her small smile confirmed the young man's suspicions.

'She's infatuated.' He thought. 'I always did have that effect on the ladies.' Boy was he wrong.

In the throne room King Ferdinand solemnly greeted the young man. Turning to his audience he introduced the young man.

"Loyal people of my court, may I introduce young Prince Jorge. He is the son of my good friend King Herbert. We agreed a few years ago that young Jorge here would one day marry one of my daughters and become my heir, ruling side by side with her." As he said this he beamed at Beatrice, who beamed back, of course.

"He will stay with us for two weeks getting to know my daughters, at the end of which he will make his choice which to wed."

Elle was flabbergasted. 'How can he do this?' she thought. She watched as the young prince winked at her sister.

Disgusted she turned and left the room. Once again her actions were misconstrued by Prince Jorge.

'Ah, she's jealous. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. She is really the prettier of the two.' Smirking he returned his attentions to the fawning Beatrice.

The two weeks went by very quickly. Elle was in the woods as often as she could be to escape the hullabaloo at the castle. She did happen to run into her sister and Jorge riding one day. And again, Jorge took her look of surprise as guilt for being caught spying on them, which she wasn't, but how was he to know?

On the last day the King called for a big feast, with all nobles from all around attending.

Elle sat on a balcony with her friend Dori, watching guests arrive. Dori named certain guests to Elle for her entertainment.

"That's Lady Belcamp; she's famous for her millinery. Doesn't that hat look ridiculous? The portly gentleman is the Earl of Glyes, loves cream puffs, and looks like one too."

"Who's that man?" Elle asked pointing out a very tough looking specimen.

"That the Lord Chanton. He owns a large manor not too far from here. From what I hear he runs a farm on his property as well. Often looked down upon for working in his fields, like a common servant some say. He's supposed to be really strong. From what I've seen up close he's pretty handsome as well. He's around twenty-five or so, I imagine." Dori rattled off breathlessly.

The trumpets sounded calling everyone into the dining hall. Elle walked arm in arm with Dori. Stopping here and there to greet the guests and be introduced as the princess by her lovely lady-in-waiting.

Just at the doors to the dining hall they came face to face with the impressive Lord Chanton. Dori introduced them politely as the Lord placed a swift kiss on Elle's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you milady." said the Lord, as his piercing blue eyes seemed to cut right through her.

"My pleasure as well Lord Chanton. I understand that you have a remarkable farm near here." Elle returned politely.

"Yes indeed. Perhaps someday I may grace your Highness with a tour?"

"I would be delighted sir." The trumpets sounded their last call. "Oh dear." Elle breathed.

Lord Chanton held out his powerful arm to her, "Allow me milady."

"Thank you, sir." Elle quipped. And together they strode into the hall, Dori following close behind.

The Lord delivered Elle to her table. Bowing graciously he excused himself to find his seat. The King stood and clapped his hands for order. When the room quieted down He began speaking.

"Friends, I thank you for coming this evening. Please enjoy yourselves. After our meal young Prince Jorge will inform us all of his selection." Nodding to the Prince the king sat down and the meal began.

Elle looked down the table at Beatrice. Her sister looked pale and didn't seem to be eating much. She sat nervously twisting her napkin in her hand.

As soon as the meal was finished the king once again stood and clapped his hands.

"Friends, your attention please. Now that we are finished I would ask you to kindly direct your attention to our dear Prince Jorge."

Jorge stood and swept his hair back, trying to look impressive.

"Dear people, I too thank you for coming. As you know my task is not an easy one. How could anyone choose between two lovely ladies such as these? However, I have made my decision. It is now up to her whether she will have me or not. I have noticed her adoration these past few weeks and would like her to know it has not gone unnoticed. So," he turned and dropped to one knee. "Princess Elle, would you have me?"

Elle was speechless. Adoration? When? Where? She thought she had show utter contempt and avoided him as much as possible.

Jorge leaned in and whispered, "Come on darling, you know you want me."

That did it. Elle stood and as coldly as she could, told the prince.

"I have no idea how you decided I adored you but I will inform you that nothing could be further from the truth. Therefore I do not accept your proposal. Please excuse me sir."

Elle turned and headed for the doors that lead to the balcony. As she left the room she heard the Prince say, "Very well, Princess Beatrice, would _you_ have me."

She swiftly turned to see Beatrice blush and say, "With pleasure sir."

Fuming she went to the far edge of the balcony. She looked down on the guests now wandering among the garden, where a few drinks where being toasted, to the new couple.

"I can't believe that boy." She muttered aloud.

"I can't believe it either." boomed a deep voice behind her. Elle spun to see her father fuming a few feet from her. Fear shook through her at the anger in his eyes.

"How dare you. How_ dare_ you! To bring your sister to such a state. To shame her in such a way!"He yelled, foam flying from his mouth.

Elle backed slowly away, looking for an escape. "What do you mean father?"

Ferdinand flew forward and grabbed Elle around the neck chocking her.

"What do I mean? You made her look like a beggar, accepting that which you had cast aside, like a hand-me-down _shoe_!" he growled at her.

Elle struggled against her father's grip. He had never harmed her this way before. She didn't know what to do. She was beginning to lose consciousness as she struggled to free herself. Just as she was about to give up she heard someone shout and felt her father ripped away from her and thrown across the balcony. She looked up to see the Lord Chanton's face, and then she sank into unconsciousness.

Lord Chanton laid the unconscious princess on a stone bench before turning his attention to her attacker.

"You sir, you should be ashamed to attack such an innocent girl, and in such a way1 Show yourself you coward!" He bellowed.

The man stepped forth from the shadows and the young Lords heart almost gave out.

"Y-your M-majesty? Please forgive me sire, I didn't know it was you." He stammered.

"Quite alright, Lord Chanton. One would expect a man such as you to help a maiden in need. However, I command that you mention this to no-one. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." The lord bowed low. "Please excuse me sire."

He descended the stairs and left the castle as quickly as he could. He was much shaken by what he had witnessed. How could the king do such a thing to his daughter? Surely what she had done didn't merit such a punishment. Then and there he vowed to find a way to help her someday.

Elle awoke the next morning with a very sore throat and a head-ache. Sitting up with a groan she looked around, and discovered someone had moved her to her room. Her chamber maid was sitting by the window.

"Marianne has breakfast come yet?" she croaked.

"No miss. His majesty gave orders you are not to eat until he gives further notice. I'm sorry miss." Marianne bowed her head in apology, and left the room.

"What?" Elle stood and went to the door. Going out she headed down the hallway, trying to think things through. Halfway down the hall she met Beatrice leaving her room. By the glare she received from her sister she knew she felt the same way as her father.

'Why does this always happen to me?' she thought. Shaking her head she continued onwards.

That day where ever she went through the castle she found that all her regular privileges had been denied. Her friends weren't allowed to speak to her, she couldn't wander the gardens, and even her pets were kept from her. So later that evening she found herself wander about the forest, the one place she hadn't been denied.

She lay on a small mossy hill watching the sunset, lamenting her fate, when a thought came to her.

'I'm never going to be happy here, and now is the worst. If everyone is bothered by my presence so much why don't I leave? Then everyone would be happy and I could live happily ever after.'

She knew it was cliché but the thought had merit. Thinking a little longer she decided what to do. Standing and looking at the palace she said, in a voice filled with determination, "Never will I return, nor will I allow you to haunt me."

Old Farmer Climes had just sat down to dinner when there was a knock at the door. Upon opening it he found Princess Elle standing on his doorstep.

"Why your majesty, what brings you here so late?"He asked as he helped her in the door.

"I need a favor. Can you help me?' Elle asked breathlessly.

"Well, that depends on the favor missy, but I'll do my best." The Old farmer scratched his head.

"Hide me here, hide me from my father. He almost killed me and I don't want to go back. Please sir, please."

The old man was rather shocked at this request. Elle had confided in him about all her father had done to her. He was her closest friend and she knew she could trust him implicitly.

"Well, I do have a set of clothes that my last hand left here. You know this farm pretty well, we'll disguise ya as a boy and you can be my new hired hand." He said slowly.

Elle jumped up and gave the old man a hug.

"Thank you so much Joe, this means so much to me."

A/N: There's the first chapter. Stay tuned, it gets better. I have this story planned from start to finish. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one!!

* * *

Elle spent the night in the loft of Old Joe's barn. The next morning she went about perfecting her disguise. Binding her rather voluptuous chest was able to wear the shirt and trousers without to much trouble. She wore a tattered set of old shoes and a pair of thick leather gloves, to disguise her hands. However, when it came to her hair she ran into trouble. 

She was willing to cut it off short, boy-style, but Farmer Joe wouldn't hear of it.

"I'd rather cut of both my legs then let ya cut off that beautiful hair." He told her.

So she settled for winding it up under a large hat that hid most of her face. Once her disguise was complete she went to the old farmer for inspection.

"You look like a boy if I ever seen one." He told her. "Now let's put you to work. I got people comin' and goin' all the time and they'll be real suspicious if my new hand ain't doin' nothin'."

So Elle spent her first day weeding in front of Farmer Joes cottage, and tidying up the flower beds. She collapsed into bed that night, tired, but happy. She finally felt useful and wanted, for the first time in her life.

* * *

Back at the castle things were not as well. The king had ordered for Elle to be brought before him, only to have one of the maids inform him that she had not come into bed that night. Furious he sent people searching high and low for her. Near sunset they came and told him that they had searched the entire castle and no one had been able to find her. 

"She's not in the castle milord, we have searched everywhere." They informed him.

The king then thundered, "Send out a proclamation. Whoever returns the princess shall receive a reward of five hundred pieces of gold."

With many bows the couriers went scurrying away. Before dawn the next day there were posters and bulletins posted everywhere offering a reward on the return of the princess. The whole kingdom was buzzing with the news. Everyone wondered where she was and who would be the one to find her.

Lord Chanton had also heard. He was secretly glad that she had gotten away. He was still rather disturbed by what he had seen, and was not surprised that she had fled.

* * *

Later that week Elle was pitching hay in the barn when she heard wagons drive up. This was not unusual. Farmer Joe had people coming and going from his farm all the time. However this wagon also held some young farm hands from the neighboring farm. She heard the driver talking to Joe when the barn door opened and a young man wandered in. Spotting Elle he walked toward her. 

"Hey, are you the new hand here?" He asked her.

Elle just nodded her head in reply.

"What's your name?" He continued.

Elle shrugged. She really didn't want to talk to him. She kept forking hay, praying he would lose interest and go away.

"What's the matter, too good to talk to me?" he taunted.

When Elle ignored him further he got riled. Walking over to her he gave her a rough shove on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!"

Elle pulled away from him and gathered another fork full of hay. This pushed the young man over the edge. He grabbed her arm and threw her across the barn floor. She landed just before the door, and as she fell her hat went flying as well, letting her hair loose to tumble about her shoulders.

The young man was flabbergasted. He stared at her in shock. She knew she had to act fast. Gathering her hat she ran out the barn and down into the root cellar which was nearby. Thankfully no one had seen her in her flight.

'This is not good.' She thought. 'He's certain to tell somebody and the whole country is looking for me.'

She waited for about two hours before emerging from the cellar. Running to the house she gathered her things. Farmer Joe was at the table when she came down.

"What's goin' on?" he asked when he noticed her bundle.

"One of the neighbors' hands saw me. I have to leave before he can tell anybody. I've taken all my things and cleaned so there's no evidence I was here." She explained.

"Was it the young sandy-haired one? He come running from the barn and headed down the road as fast as he could pelt." Joe scratched his head.

Elle paled. "That means he's had plenty of time to get to the castle. I've really got to go."

Joe was about to protest when they heard horses out in the yard. Looking out the window they saw at least a dozen horses coming towards the house.

"Go child!" exclaimed Farmer Joe.

Elle turned and ran for the back door. As she ran she heard crashes coming from the house. Running as hard as she could she headed for the road. However, when she got to the road she almost ran into a soldier mounted on his horse. Startled, she darted into the woods and kept on running.

She heard the soldier shout to his comrades and soon she heard hooves pounding behind her. It was a moonless night and she had a hard time seeing where she was going. She knew she wasn't far from the road. Suddenly an idea came to her. Looking around quickly she spotted a large bush. Ducking behind it she found a large rock which she held in her hand while she waited. She listened as the soldiers came closer, and then peeked around her bush to watch them thunder past. When they were almost past she took aim. Throwing hard she hit the last soldier on his helmet. He halted to see what had hit him. Elle grabbed the branches of the bush and shook them a little. Seeing this, the soldier dismounted and walked toward the bush. As he came around one side Elle went around the other. Picking up another rock she threw it as hard as she could. As the soldier went toward the sound she ran over and mounted his horse. She was a few feet away when the soldier realized what was going on. He started yelling for the others.

The other soldiers had realized to that they were not chasing her anymore and had turned back. They heard the shout and doubled their speed. But as they came closer Elle went racing past them. The commander ordered one man to go for the horseless one and the rest to follow him. They turned heel and gave chase.

Elle had never ridden so fast in her life. She urged her horse on faster as she heard the soldiers behind her once more. Bursting onto the road she pushed her animal to even greater speeds. Going on for several miles she spotted a large manor house looming in the distance. She raced toward it, her mind working furiously. Stopping at the gate she dismounted her horse, and then slapped it on the rear so that it took off down the road by itself. Crouching down, she heard the soldiers going past once more. She waited until the sound faded before getting up.

'I need somewhere to hide.' She thought. 'They're going to realize very soon that I'm not on the horse.'

She ran around the large house and towards the barn. However when she got there the door was locked with a big chain.

'Oh no!' she looked around desperately.

Then she noticed the house one of the windows was hanging open. As she ran towards it she heard the soldiers returning. Hoping for the best she ran and climbed through the window. Once inside she quickly shut the window. Letting out a small sigh of relief she turned to see a large looming figure before her. Before she could scream a large hand clamped itself over her mouth. She was dragged across the room and thrown into a chair as the figure lit a few candles. It turned and Elle was looking into the piercing eyes of the great Lord Chanton.

Gasping, they both asked at the same time, "_You?"_

* * *

A/N: Yay! Cliffy! Let me know what you think!! 


End file.
